


Wants and Needs

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Worship, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is apprehensive to be given pleasure.  Kili is willing to negotiate with her.  (fem!Fili/fem!Kili).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme! The prompter wanted "Okay so Fili is a generous lover. Like. Super giving and always focused on his lover's pleasure.
> 
> And while his lover loves that, he really wants to spend time just taking Fili apart.
> 
> Fili's not entirely sure what to do with all the attention and is kind of shy about it, but holy hell does his lover enjoy watching him succumb to all the pleasure heaped on him.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I'm cool with Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, Bilbo, whoever really, and feel free to give Fili multiple lovers if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> Genderswap is fine too."
> 
> With the prompter's blessing, I decided to make this a little femslash fic. Please enjoy :o)

Fíli was nearly finished untying Kíli’s tunic before Kíli brought her up and shoved Fíli off.

“Did I do something wrong?” Fíli asked, gasping when Kíli pressed against her.

“You did nothing wrong,” Kíli replied, her dark eyes shining brightly before she rolled Fíli over. “Nothing at all,” she murmured, beginning to unbutton her dress. 

Fíli turned her neck enough to look up at her sister. “Then why did you push me off?” 

“Because we have been involved like this for a month and I am certain that you haven’t gotten off yet. So this is me making up for lost time.” Her rough hands opened up the fabric on Fíli’s back and she kissed her spine all the way down to the curve of her ass.

“I don’t need to,” Fíli whispered, burying her face in the pillow in front of her before she moaned softly.

Kíli rolled her eyes, sitting up. “Are you saying this because you don’t want it? Be honest.”

Fíli rolled onto her back, pulling her collar up to cover her chest. “What do you mean?” 

Kíli finger combed her bangs several times before she said, “If you just want to give, I’m fine with it. But if you’re apprehensive, because you’re scared of me or being that exposed… I don’t know how to put this… don’t be? There’s no reason to be. I think you’re beautiful, Fíli.”

Fíli sat up, letting go of her collar. “Are you certain?” she asked, “It’s just… once that happens…”

“What? Please don’t say that your concern is that I’m seeing you naked. We’ve shared _baths_ together, Fíli.”

“…no. It just… makes our whole… thing… more of a thing.”

Kíli laughed loud enough that she had slapped her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry. I just… really? That’s what you’re worried about?” She stretched her body across Fíli’s, resting her hand against Fíli’s cheek. “How many ways do I have to tell you that I love you?” she asked, kissing her before she added, “I hold your hand during the day and cry your name at night when we’re together. If you thought this was just some sort of placeholder… that I was just using you until I could find someone better, well… you’re wrong.” She caught Fíli in another kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth briefly before she pulled away. “Have I finally made myself clear?”

Fíli’s eyes wandered down her sister’s long neck and the way that the ties of her tunic loosely clung to her skin. She knew in her heart that she was in love with Kíli. She wasn’t entirely sure why it happened, why of all the dwarves she ever met, her little sister would be the one that she wanted to share her bed with, but it was the path her life took. She wasn’t a fool. She knew that this was a type of love that was considered improper. It was one thing for a dwarf woman to love another dwarf woman, it was an entirely different thing for a dwarf woman to be in love with her sister.

Then there was Kíli, her little sister, saying that she not only enjoyed sharing her bed, but she loved her.

“Have I?” Kíli asked.

“Yes,” Fíli said, the ease of her response surprising her.

Kíli grinned, finally lifting her hand off of her cheek. “I’m glad. Now let me see all of you.” She grabbed Fíli’s arm and bent it to slip her arm out of the sleeve of her dress. She pressed her face against Fíli’s hand, laughing when Fíli gripped her nose. “Hey!” she exclaimed, moving onto her other arm. She yanked the fabric down, Fíli letting out a yelp and covering her chest with her arms as she rolled onto her side.

Kíli groaned, flopping next to her. “Fíli,” she whined, “Please let me see you.” She ran her finger down the bonier parts of her spine. 

Fíli looked down at her breasts, realizing that her nipples were already pebbling in response to the air. She heard the rustling of fabric and felt Kíli’s bare body against her. “There,” she said, “Is this better?” she asked.

Fíli turned around, her arm still across her chest. “Don’t laugh?” she asked.

“I laugh at a lot of things, but I would never laugh at your body,” Kíli said.

Fíli finally dropped her arm, her breasts dropping against Kíli’s smaller ones.

Kíli sprung up, pushing Fíli onto her back. “Wait. How were you hiding those?” she asked, kissing the space between them with loud smacking noises.

“Tying them down when we train and never facing you when we bathe?” she asked, “They weren’t this big until recently. Mother said that it’s normal.”

Kíli looked up, leaning her chin against Fíli’s chest. “You _tied_ them down? How cruel!” She lowered her head and licked up Fíli’s neck to her lips. She cupped her hands against Fíli’s breasts and flicked her thumbs against her nipples.

Fíli groaned into Kíli’s mouth and arched her back. 

Kíli pulled away to grin. “You’re not allowed to hide these anymore,” she said, lifting them closer to Fíli’s face for emphasis. “Actually, you’re not allowed to hide any parts of your body from me ever again. Promise?” She tweaked a nipple for emphasis.

“Yes!” Fíli exclaimed, arching her back higher. “Just… keep going?”

“I’d love to,” Kíli murmured, trailing kisses down her neck. She kept her hands tugging and rolling her nipples as she continued to move her lips against her body, lingering over the tight muscles of her stomach before she landed at the part where her skirts still hung around her hips. Kíli finally pulled her lips away from Fíli’s skin and grabbed the fabric with both her hands before she yanked it down, smallclothes and all. Fíli crossed her legs instinctively, only to have Kíli clutch her knees and yank her legs open. “Oh no you’re not,” she purred. She tossed Fíli’s dress on the floor and opened Fíli’s legs even wider. 

Fíli tilted her head into the pillow, wincing. “Let go,” she said, gritting her teeth.

Kíli’s face softened and she loosened her grip on her knees. “Don’t close your legs on me, then!” she exclaimed. “I need to fit here.”

“You’re going to,” Fíli started before Kíli slid in-between her legs and pressed her face against her dark curls. Her face lingered there for awhile, brushing her nose against her. “Mouth?” she finally asked.

Kíli laughed, her breath hot against Fíli. “Yes, dear sister. Mouth,” she said, pressing her mouth against the folds between her legs.

Fíli tossed her head back, wrapping her fingers against the sheets of her bed. She gulped as she felt Kíli’s tongue down entrance, working her way up to the sensitive nub above her entrance. She continued to suck at it, causing a warmth to form in Fíli that made her whimper and promptly toss her arm across her mouth. 

Kíli looked up, her lips shining as she asked, “You do realize Mama isn’t here, right? She said she’s probably not going to come home until tomorrow morning.”

Fíli lowered her arm, smiling nervously.

“Don’t be quiet,” Kíli said before she opened her mouth and brought it to Fíli’s nub, running her tongue up and down as quickly as she could, unashamed about the loud slurping noises she was making.

Fíli opened up her mouth again, a low noise coming out of her mouth that sounded like it came from the warmth forming in her stomach. She let go of the bed sheets and opened up her hands against her own breasts, pulling at them gently as she briefly glanced at Kíli’s head bobbing up and down against the lower half of her body.

Kíli finally let go of one of Fíli’s knees, taking her finger and brushing it against her before she inserted it gently, slipping it in and out curiously.

Fíli grunted, nodding her head. “Faster?” she asked.

Kíli lifted her head enough to show that she was lifting the curling of her lips and began to slip her finger faster into her. She eventually added a second and continued the pace as she continued to suck at her clit.

Fíli lifted her legs, wrapping them around Kíli’s head. She pressed Kíli closer to her, rolling her hips onto her fingers as she yelped. The warmth in her stomach surged upward and she tightened her legs against Kíli. She shook as she came, finally dropping her legs and lying flat on the bed. Kíli lifted herself away from Fíli’s body, wiping her lips before she brought herself to Fíli’s side. She wrapped her arms around Fíli and held her tightly as she kissed Fíli’s cheek so loudly she made a popping noise. “How was it?”

Fíli rolled over, leaning her head against the space between Kíli’s shoulder and neck. All she could make was a mewling noise as she wrapped her legs around her sister’s.

“That good, huh?” Kíli asked.

“Shut up,” Fíli murmured.

Kíli laughed, kissing the top of Fíli’s head. 

Fíli felt her eyes grow heavy and she was able to close them for a moment before they snapped open again. She sprung up, her eyes wide. “I have to return the favor!” she exclaimed.

Kíli glared. “What? No. No you don’t. I don’t really want it today,” she said, tugging Fíli’s arm. She pushed her head into the space between her shoulder and neck again, shaking her head. “Honestly, Fíli. I just wanted to make you feel good. That should be enough.”

Fíli nodded, willing her eyes to close again.

“I also really wanted to finally see your breasts.”

Fíli lifted her head one last time to punch Kíli in the arm before she laid down to finally rest.


End file.
